A Little Bit More Than Human
by Staringatstars1993
Summary: Sam's having dreams of a mysterious girl and ends up draging Dean on a hunt to find her. When a spell brings the pair to the dale, the two groups soon team upto find Sam's mysterious girl. Sam soon inconters a blast fromthe not so welcome past and Bo may have found her Yoda Set in season 4 of Supernatural and season 3 of Lost Girl. Includes original characters


(Sam) _Her hair was a shade of brown in-between ruby red and soft, deep brown like on old trees. Auburn, I guess you call it. It rested on her snow white skin and for a moment I thought she was dead. I reached out and slide my hand agents her cheek .She leaned into my touch and her eyes fluttered open. I step back and her eyes fallowed me. They had such intensity and truth behind them. _

_"Who are you?" my voice came out soft and quite. She sat up and looked at the alarm clock next to her. Her lip's turned up into a smile at the time, 7:00 the red lights read as they blinked at us._

_"my mom used to wake me up at seven every morning when I was a kid." She looked away from the clock and out to the window to the right of the quilted bed. "She said it was the best time to get up. Even on Saturday. She would tell me getting up at the same time every day put my body in a cycle and that it was good if I wanted to grow tall. That theory was correct if you look at my brother. He's so tall. Like 6' 2'' back in high school. But the growing gene is apparently sex related because I'm lucky if the doctor says I'm 5'6''. It was nice to waken up at the same time though; we had a cycle, like little machines with free will and bitchy attitudes."_

_"Do you still get up at that time?" why am I asking that? Should be asking who the hell she was_

_"God, no, my Mie is a horrible sleep moaner." Mie? Sleep __moaner__? Well that's new._

_"What?"_

_"Well, if he doesn't shift before he falls asleep, he moans like some is skinning me in front of him while force feeding him Lucky Charms." I heard myself give a soft laugh at that._

_"But what about when you still lived at home?" no going back now, might as well get the full story._

_"Well I did 'till high school. By that point puberty was in full swing and when that happened, my Fae side was in complete control." She looked back over to me "my dad was gone a lot and came back during the night, me and my brother were always up by 3:00am every morning back then." Who was this girl? Was she on a poster or something? Was she just the subconscious visualization of my dream girl?_

_"My mom stared to worry about us when she caught me painting my nails in the kitchen with Derick eating orange slices and reading a biography of Picasso at 3:30 am on a Tuesday."_

_Hugh. Picasso, wonder if it was any good._

I woke up to the sound of Dean opening the door. He must of been up for a while because I saw him trying to lock the door back while balancing the coffee and donuts that I know he thinks should be considered a health breakfast. "Are you going to help me, or just sit there like a pretty little doll?" he said as the key continued to fight with him

"I think I'm a little big to be a doll, Dean." I said.

"You never know" he let out a satisfied humph when we heard the door click. "there could be so little girl who wants a sasquatch sized doll to have little tea parties with. I bet you'd be best friend with the toady bear she'd have and_ love_ the tea at the little parties, wouldn't you?"

"I don't do tea parties."

"Awe…. Come on Sam. Though, it would be hard to get a dress on someone with your stature." My mouth hung open in shock. "O, come on Sam, everyone know you're the girly one in this pairing, and not just because I'm so manly."

"No, not that, and your buchy and over compensating. I'm just surprised you know how to use words like stature."

"You think I'm just a pretty face? Come on Sammy, I thought you know me better than that." He threw me a glazed donut and sat at the end of his bed. We ate in silence to Dean finale said, donut pieces falling every where "You sleeping all right/"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude, last night you sounded like you were trying to make the world's largest one-man burrito of sheets."

"Sorry I kept you up."

"No, it's just, you've been dancing in the dark for weeks now. And not in a good way."

"Sorry."

"Are you having nightmares again?"

"No, yes, kind of.'

"Kind of?"

"Well, they're not nightmares, more of a recurring dream."

"I have a recurring dream that I'm eating 60 blueberry pies while being served by younger Heidi Klux, and I haven't once woken up raped up like I'm a man-eating tiger's version of Taco-Bell."

"Man-eating tigers? Taco-Bell?" I shook my head and headed to the bathroom.

(Bo) "What up, Trickster?" Kenzi yelled as we walked into the Dale. Dyson and Tamzin turned around to look at us, oh no, this can't be good. Dyson has his pissed face on, it's very close to happy Dyson face, and Tamsin look about as giddy as a six year old with an Ice-cream cone.

"Bo, Kenzi, glad you guys came so quickly." Trick said from behind the bar.

"Ok, this is what I don't get. Why is that it's always Bo and Kenzi, never Kenzi and Bo? Are we Batman and Robin? If anything I thought we were Bat girl and Supper girl. Equals! Just one has super powers and the other is just awesome."

We all ignored Kenzi's outburst and Trick looked at me and said. "Bo, we need to talk about something."

"Oh, no." I said. Whenever he says that, I end up crying with Kenzi at home."

"No, no, it's not bad. If anything it should be good news well kind of."

"What is it?''

"The Fae have a Religion.

"A what?"

"A religion. It's similar to human's Christianity. There is one god, or Goddesses in this case. The people who fallow this–Cult if you ask me- call her Nayx. She's the 'creator' of all Fae. From what I have read, she supposable has the powers of all the Fae, which are her children."

"That's great and all Trick, but what dose that have to do with me?"

"The Fae also have a savior, except instead of her saving your soul, she saves the Fae from some kind of evil."

"Soooo, she's Fae superman/ Jesus?" Kenzi put in, I giggled a little at the comment

"She's called the Rue-tre-ma and she's a Succubus." he paused and pulled a book from under the bar. He turned to the middle of the book and on the page was picture. It was of a young women laying on a river bank. She was naked and her covered her face.

"Dude, your religion is porn!" Kenzi punch my arm as we looked at the picture.

"The Rue-tre-ma is pure breed."

"Like a dog?" Kenzi and I said in time.

"Wait a hot second," Kenzi put her hands up in a pausing motion "aren't succubie an all girl spices? Like the YWCA?"

Tamsine let out an overly dramatic breath and moaned "her dad was a Mie and so was her grandfather. that's a pure breed ya idiots."

"Tamsine's right." Trick said "The Rue-tre-ma is the offspring of a Mie- Succubus mating in that the succubus was the daughter of a Mie and Succubus as well."

"What's a Mie?" we said together.

"The Mie are a very rare, very strong type of Fae. They are only males and can only produce another Mie by mating with a succubus. According to this book," he taped his hand on the leather bond book, still keeping eye contact with us, "when Nayx made the two creatures she split a soul in to each one. With the soul came her love, to the Mie she gave her love of Fae, and to the succubus got her love for humans. The two were bonded and when they mate, they produce pure offspring. Each Mie has a Succubus who is his soul mate. They are bonded in away no other two creatures are."

"Still don't see why I'm here," I said.

"When I first meet you , I thought you could have been her."

"What!"

"At the time I didn't know much about her, I knew she was unaligned and attractive, but not much else."

"Wow, this girl really is like Jesus, every one know he died on a cross but no one knows what he did un-crucified, save for the water crap." Kenzi chimed in,.

"Exactly Kenzi." he said to her "my research turned up some similarities and some differences. Obviously your not pure breed if you're my grand daughter, and your not bonded to your Mie. You weren't raised by your birth parents and we don't know if you're a twin or no, so-"

"Wait, wait, wait," I said "bonded?"

"when the two parts of a soul meet they're attracted to each other in more then a lust full way," Dyson finale spoke up. "When they meet they will feel the need to bond, or let there souls touch. No one knows what the bonding ceremony in tails but it is very- spiritual process."

"Is that just code for rough sex?" Kenzi said. Every one, except Tamsine who was giggling like a bitchy school girl, starred at the young human.

"We don't know what happens Kenzi." he said slowly to her. "What we found indicates that your intended to help the Rue-tre-ma in saving the Fae. Your called a false mark and if you're here it means the end is near."

(Dean) "Dude," I yelled "if it takes you this long to get ready then you defiantly need a hair cut." Rag doll him self opened the door and through me a classic bitch face number 5 from the door way.

"So, tell me again about these dreams of yours."

"They're all in the same place," Sam begin "this bed room and there's this girl." couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. Sam just shock his head and continued. "she's sleeping in most of them , but in a few she talks to me."

"Talks about what?"

"Everything, her favorite kind of weather, her family, her first pet, a Bata fish by the way. The last one was about her family. She said that when she was young her mom yelled at her brother Derick about eating oranges at 3:30"

"Ok, so how dose that help us, what normal teenager didn't get reamed for staying up too late."

"How would you know what a normal teenager do and get 'reamed' for?"

"Again, with the doubting my knowledge. I'm beginning to think you really don't know me, Sammy."

"Whatever, it was what she said about why they were up so early." He said. "She said that they were both up early because there 'Fae' sides were in charge. That's not all, she stared talking about this guy, she called him her Mie."

"Her what? What the hell is a Mie, or Fae?" I stood up. Stupid non human freaks, why can't they just kill thing to get our attention? "You know what, how about you star the research I'll take a shower, I can't dealing and maybe we can stop your little midnight shuffle once and for all." He nodded and practically ran to his computer, and he says I'm unusually obsessed with in adamant objects. He's like addicted to that thing, it's weird.

(Sam) Once Dean closed the bathroom door I search for Fae. The all mighty Google gave me 9,000 results. Thank you Google. I clicked on the top result and was taken to a website that was one part informative lore, seven parts teenage dream land. It was full of romantic notions of Fae, that upon further research, turned out to be a family of animals that have been around since God and Adam. The Fae had many species but only a few could go into other people's dreams and communicate.

I couldn't find anything on Mie, but one of the spices that I found did have a partner that could be a Mie. It was a Succubus and it from what I found mated with another spices that was an all male spices. The rest of the information on Fae Succubie I found just in forced my belief that was what the women was.

"You find anything?" Dean's voice range out from behind me.

: "Well I think I found out what been in my dreams. It's a Succubus."

"Like the medieval sex demon?" my brother said as he pulled out a chair to sit next to me.

"No, she's not a demon. From what I found, the Fae are a kind similar to us, they're born not made." I said to Dean.

"So, they're still non-human things that kill people, right?"

"Not necessarily, the Succubus doesn't need to kill to feed. They eat life force, or Chi. Every living thing has it, including all Fae spices, and it's like blood. It regenerates if you have enough in your body, and that means the Succubus doesn't kill you if she lets you go soon enough."

"But what about the dreams? Is she, like, coming in to our room and slowly sucking you dry?"

"No, she's dream walking. She probably touched me, like at a store or on the street, and then got injured. Succubie not only feed from Chi but can heal if they get enough. They can access the Chi from the last living human they toughed through there dreams. They can never take enough to kill at one time, so she may still be injured and need more."

"So, your like her drive through? Her little pick-me-up during the day, her living tac-"

"If you say Taco Bell, I'll punch you."

"Fine, but how do we find her?"

"Your gonna need to call Jo."

"Why?"

"We need to have non-virgin blood to do a tracking spell and I don't think even you could convince a women to pour her blood over a rock so we, two strangers, could find a mythical creator that is stocking my dreams."

"Great. I'll go call Joe."

(Bo) Once they finished the whole 'you're the assistant of the savior of the Fae, so your probably going to die, but it's for the good of the world!' spiel, Dyson walked us out. He was quiet until we where a bloke away from the Dale.

"Not everyone believes what Trick believes."

"What does Trick believe, that big words explain other big words?" I said.

"That un-e-cons are good to make burgers with?" Kenzi said as we turned a corner.

"No, I, unlike him, believe in Nayx and the whole thing he spoke about, that it is true and fact, not a cult. I'm not the only one. Though Trick's view is gaining a lot of support, there is still a lot of believers. You need to realize that though you may not be the Rue-tre-ma and you don't need to save everyone, you're a sign of the end. Some may want to take you out."

"Like kill her?!" Kenzi screamed; I'm pretty sure she woke up the sleeping hobo behind us.

"Yes."

"Awe, hell. Now I have to worry about crazy Fae bible thumpers? What next? Never mind, with my luck it'll be zombie squirrels." I said as I got into my car and waited for Kenzi to do the same.

(Dean) "So, Sam is being slowly drained by a creature and you need me to pour my blood on a rock so you- Hay! Sit down, you psychotic, machete swinging jack-asses! Sorry, were was I?" Jo's voice made my ears ring as she yelled at… psychotic, machete swinging jack-asses, whoever they are.

"Blood on a rock." I responded

"Thanks, and you want me to pour my blood on a rock, so you to can find the bitch. That cover it?"

"Basically."

"Great, and were are you?"

"In Oregon, some town called Newston." the line was quiet for a long time. The standard bar sound was the only indication that I hadn't lost the call.

"It's-"

"I know, Dean. I'll be there in a day." She hung up. Well someone doesn't like Oregon.

(Sam) Jo drove in to town the day after Dean called her. She seemed really mad and practically dragged us to the field to perform the spell. "This thing better work." She said,

"What you have some were to be?" Dean asked, he was obviously getting tiered of Jo's unhappy, 'you're a pain in my ass' attitude and was probably going to slap me because he can't hit her. Damn his honor. Damn Jo. I don't want another bruise because of this girl.

"Well, maybe I do, your not the only person that I help." I set up the herbs for the spell, ignoring the bickering pair.

"Well, then maybe you should go help those people!"

"Hand." I stated. Jo put out her hand and I made a cut on her palm.

"Ouch! Well, maybe I will!"

"No, you won't." I state plainly.

"Your not in-"

"No, but I just poured your blood over the rock and if you leave now, your dead."

"Sammy? What the hell, you didn't tell me she could die!" Dean yelled.

"To be far, I called her when I figured it out. I didn't think to tell you because you should have read the website I suggested for you to read." . I placed the final piece of the spell, a lock of horse hair, on the stone and waited. We all waited, not saying a word to each other for a good 5 minutes. Then the air around me begin to stir and I heard a loud thump behind me. The rock begin to glow bright blue and I couldn't look away from it. I've only seen that color once in my life before then, the day I learned of my family's secret.

I realized that the light was gone when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and say a young blond woman's face. "Hi." she said, her voice was soft and comforting, but her face made me think I was as good as dead.

"Hi." I responded, she opened her moth to say something, but I heard Dean moan be hind me. "Dean!" I screamed as I stood and looked around for my brother. I found him lining agents a wall, his eyes squeezed shut and arms raped tightly around his chest.

"Dude. What the hell happened and why do I feel worse then when I eat that wishing well sub?" he whined.

"It worked and I think you got hit by a rock or something. Can you walk?"

"'Course I can." he opened his eyes and stood up "Sammy, where the hell are we?"

"Ummm….'

"Your in my bar, now who are you?" A man said. I turned around and there stood two men. One of them was obviously older and he was standing behind a bar with a white button down rolled up at the sleeves. He was giving us a look that said the said the same thing as the blond girl's face. The other one was younger but bigger, as in taller, the dude was lanky in comparison to me and Dean, with curly hair and a prescience that was intimidating.

"Umm.. Well I Sam, and that's my brother Dean" I motioned behind me. "and we kinda need to find a Succubus." Dean came up behind me.

"Well, he needs to find one, but I'm beginning to think it'll be smarter to just let the bitch die." he said I could feel his glare on my back, hay it's not my fault if the jerk can't duck

"A succubus is going to die?" the curly haired man said.

"No, he's talking about me. A succubus has been dream walking in my dreams and me need to find her."

"Dream what?" the blond one said

"Wait, are you The Winchesters?" curly haired guy asked.

"Unfortunately." Dean said.

"As in the hunters?" Button man said to curly.

"Yes." I said.

"Your hunters? Great!" the blond through her arms up and walked out. "I an't dealing with that again."

"Sorry, we just-"

"Don't usually associate or speak to hunters. Yeah, we know the feeling. If it makes ya feel better, I didn't even know Fae existed and so far, wouldn't associated with you ether." Dean said. The taller one nodded.

"Yo Fae bitches did I- holy mother of shoes! Who the fuck are they?" a smaller, younger women said she was obviously human, didn't have the smoothness that the other three have and was a little spastic- in a cute way.

"Kenzi, meet the Winchesters, they're hunters" Curly hair said

"Like camo and deer shooting?" she said.

"Less deer and camo, more leather and demons." Dean said

"Demons are real? Shit! Can't I just get comfortable with one thing be for something comes climbing out of the wood work? Demons! What's next zombie squirrels are real and taking over Alaska?"

"Zombie Squirrels?" I felt my eye braw rose as I said that.

"So, you two shot the devil's assistants?" she said turning toward us "and you probably hunt Casper too, don't you?"

"Yeah, how 'd ya know?" Dean asked. I had a theory on that, her features told me she was Russian and if my eastern European history teacher knew his shit…

"You heard of hunters through your family. Your Russian, aren't you? And your family told you stories about people like us, what we do and how we're involved with some of your more- gruesome folklore."

"Yeah, my aunt used to say 'your safer in the presence of a hunter then in the presence of any of your

такназываемые

warriors' so, yeah I've heard of you. I thought that was a legend like Baba Yaga, but then again we all know how that ended…." Baba what?

."OK. So we've established Sammy's status as the official hunter sponsor of the nerds, can we please get back to important questions? Like Were in the name of all that taste like pie are we?"

"British Colombia." I said. The room was cluttered with clues. The Canadian coins, ship yard smell, cloudy light coming through the window. The fact that we were in Oregon to begin with.

"You sent us to Canada!" Dean screamed. Well, someone's over reacting.

"You need to calm down." I said to Dean.

"Calm down? You sent us to Canada! How the hell are we going to get back? Hugh? Did you ever think of that?" I pulled out our passports from my back pocket and through them to him. "Oh, right."

"I did go to college Dean, and I'm not Russell Crow."

"I like your references,." Kenzi said to me.

"Thanks." I turned back to the others. "So, do you happen to know a Succubus?"

"Why?" A new voice came in to the bar. A woman came around the corner, she had dark hair and was taller then Kenzi "Why do you want to know?"

"They are here because of dream walking." the taller Fae said.

"Dream walking? What is that D-man?" Kenzi asked

"Dream walking is a rare and dangerous." D-man said.

"But what is it?"

"In summary? One of you people touched my brother and now is feeding off him." Dean said.

"Maybe. We don't know that for sure, I haven't felt weaker."

"Feed through there dreams, Trick, how is that possible?" The other woman said to the shorter man. I could tell that she was Fae and I was 90% sure she was a succubus, but she wasn't mine.

"It's a sign of power. Only the powerful can hunt like that. The trained can only do it." He said.

"Trained? So Bo could, in theory, dream walk as well?"

"Yes. But the only other Succcubie who could have the power to do that is the Rue-tre-ma."

"Sorry to intruded on the lesson in 'into to Faedom', but who the hell is the Rue-tre-ma?" Dean said. Some how I didn't need Trick to answer that, I knew that it was her, my dream girl.

(Jasper) I was running as fast as I could from the noise, but the yelling and screeching behind me just got louder. I slammed into a door. I maneuvered my way behind it and locked it, when I looked up I saw five faces staring at me.

Looking from one unfamiliar face to another, finally settling on the face of my dream guy. "Fuck." I realized what happened. "You're a real boy aren't you?" the guy nodded.

"Great, what the hell are you doing in my nightmare then?"

"I think the real question is why you've been stocking my brother?" a tall man said; he was not as tall as dream boy, but, hey, who is? I was about to answer when I felt the ground shake below my feet.

"What the fuck is happening?!" a small woman said.

"You stepped into my reoccurring nightmare where I'm being chased by zombies, so if you fallow me we probably can hold them off 'till my alarm goes off." I walked passed them and opened the elevator. We all out in and I pressed a random button.

"So, you always dream about zombies?" the bother of dream boy said as we road the elevator.

"If I'm not dreaming of your brother." the doors opened and I walked out. The first door I came to had gold numbers on it. 24F great. I knew this room. In every nightmare it was the same, open the door. creepy forties music playing, dead gut on a chair, zombie comes trough the window. I shot the basterd in the head. I was about to repeat this cycle when I felt a callused hand grab my shoulder.

"Don't." he said. "I have a bad feeling about opening that door."

"Sharp senses." I looked in to his eyes. Wow, the short one was cute, not that dreamsquach wasn't. "There's gonna be a zombie in three, two, on-" the familiar sound of windows breaking. I turned around and pulled my gun. I waited a second and pulled the trigger, the wood splintered and I heard the zombie thing fall to the ground. The shorter one opened the door and reviled a dead zombie.

"Holy shit! How did you do that?" the short one from earlier said.

"I've been through this a lot." I sated simply. I held out my hand to her "Jasper."

"Ummm… Kenzi." she shook my hand. "you do know I'm in to dudes right?" I couldn't help the laugh that came out.

"So am I. For the most part." I turned to every one else "And you guys are?"

"Dean, Sam, Bo, and Trick" Kenzi pointed each of them as she said their names.

"Great. Now what do you want?"

"Answers." Dream boy/ Sam answered. "why are you dream walking? How did we touch? Are you going to stop any time soon?"

"Well, I'm not Dream Walking. Not on purpose any way."

"then what are you doing?" the woman Kenzi called Bo asked. To be honest I was half wondering that my self.

"Did you eat any weird things, like any bugs?" 'Trick' asked

"No. I'm not sure how I'm doing this, it takes concentration on that person to pull off dream walking, but I've never even meet- ah shit." I turned on my heels and stepped over the dead guy. I walked up to a shelf and started going through the books looking for that book my grandmother showed me when she was giving me the birds and the bees Fae style.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"If I'm right, we're connected souls." I said. I remember stories my grandma told me, ones of the Rue-tre-ma and her bonded. If I knew back then that the Rue was me, I may have asked more about it, but- hallelujah! The 'book' in my hand told me I was right. I turned back toward the group.

"When a soul is split, it has many options in it's evolution." I begin "it can become a Mie and Succubus, like my soul, or maybe a pair humans or shifters of another kind; it all ways become two compatible things. To humans they're called soul mates."

"Soul mates?" Dean said; he's obviously not a romantic.

"So, we're soul mates?" Sam said. Did he not just hear me?

"No, we would have to be the same species for that to be true."

"But you said the Mie and Succubie could be a pair." Trick said.

"Well, yes their different spices, but because they are opposites, they are boned. They always have one- soul mate."

"then what are we?" well this Sam guy was inpatient.

"What we are is connected- some how."

"Connected?"

"Well, you know my Mie some how. He's the one remembering you, and because he's gone, he may be bridging us so he feels I'm safe."

"He's dead?" Kenzi asked.

"No, in Sweden. He's not doing this on purpose though, he probably knows you're a- hunter?" I half pleaded that my suspensions were right and he was a hunter, and don't have to explain that.

"Yeah." Dean said

"But wait, why is your what ever he is in Sweden? From what he's told us, your like connected and stuff. S, why aren't you with him?" Kenzi said

"Well, he's a ,Mie alpha. The Mie have a pack like system. They can ether be an alpha or a beta. It's a biological thing in that if a Mie can control his shifts when he's 18 he's an alpha and any time after that, he's a beta."

"And alphas only live in Sweden?"

"No, they do have meeting there though. He's usually there for a couple weeks every couple a months."

"How old is your Mie?" Bo asked "and does he always stick you with an old buddy to dream stock when he leaves?"

"Mie are always 6 months older then their succubus and no, this trusting others with your succubus, it's weird, like most 'modern art' weird."

"Why? I mean, why wouldn't somebody do every thing they can do to protect the other half of there soul? And if one of you die, do you both die?" Kenzi said, she was kind of a spas', like a 16 year old with ADD.

"No, we don't die, we just go into a depression, and that's only if we bond."

"Have you?"

"Yes, in college. I was 18, he just turned 19."

"Still doesn't answer why he trust my brother to be your body guard , or how him being in your dreams accomplished that."

"I don't know why he trust you, a Mie letting anyone in a succubus' dream is unheard of, he hates it when I dream walk and he's one of the most lenient Mie I have met." I said "But it makes sense, you can not only support me on a chi level, but if I need your help I can enlist you to help, ether tell you to get him or tell you were I was. It's really smart if the Mie has some he can trust."

"Why would he leave when you could get in that deep of trouble to actually use Sammy?"

"I, like most succubie, am very protective and kind of violent. We, historically, tend to be protective over humans and some times end up mixed up in what can be considered hunter business. I happen to be working on a case this week and he knows this, he couldn't stay because alpha's are required a set number of hours spent at what I can only assume is there version of the bat cave."

"Were are you?" Sam asked, great, I'm gonna get house guest.


End file.
